


Love of my Life

by yeosanqies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Mild Language, Praise Kink if you squint, Seonghwa ships yunwoo, Yunho is just so in love with Wooyoung, angst maybe, but for like a sentence, don't tell San I wrote this, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: basically, Jeong Yunho has been in love with Jung Wooyoung since forever and he's had enough and confesses late at night. Wooyoung might just feel the same way...
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Love of my Life

It was around 2 am when Yunho woke up. He should go back to sleep, he knows he should, but something, or someone, is calling his name.

Yunho’s been in love with Wooyoung since pre-debut and his crush has only grown bigger since then. The eight boys debuted as ‘ATEEZ’ and they couldn’t be happier. Yunho was so happy that day, they all were. He watched Wooyoung cheer for everyone and god, you could call Yunho smitten. Then San came along. Everyone knows ‘woosan’. Their incredibly close friendship, some might say even too close. Yunho couldn’t help but be a little jealous at times. San was always all over Wooyoung and Wooyoung was always all over San, they were inseparable. So, Yunho, with the huge, kind heart that he has, let them be and attached himself to Mingi, whom he loves dearly. Yunho loves all the boys a lot, they’re basically his second family, but there’s something about Wooyoung. Something beautiful and exciting.

With a quiet huff, as not to wake any members, Yunho got out of bed, mind running a mile a minute, and went to the kitchen to grab some water. He grabs a glass and heads towards the sink to fill it. He gulps it down fast, _I didn’t think I was that thirsty_, he thought. A voice almost makes Yunho drop the glass.__

_ _“Yunho-ah?”_ _

_ _Yunho turns towards the hallway to find a barely awake Wooyoung with the most adorable bed head Yunho has ever seen. He snaps out of his thoughts, “Wooyoungie? Why are you up?” The older asks.“I could ask you the same thing.” Wooyoung smirks at him, walking closer. Yunho smiles shyly and shrugs his shoulders, “couldn’t sleep. You?” Wooyoung nods, and plants himself on the counter across from Yunho before adding, “Jongho was snoring so loud it woke me up.” Wooyoung giggles. God, Yunho loves that giggle._ _

_ _A silence falls over the kitchen beside the every-so-often drip from the tap. Yunho was still gripping the glass tightly and finally thought he should head back now before things become too awkward. He places the glass in the sink, mentally reminding himself to clean it tomorrow morning._ _

_ _“Yunho,” Wooyoung calls out. _So close_. “Yeah?” Yunho turns towards the younger. Wooyoung opens his arms, “carry me to bed?” He asks with a pout on his lips and big, brown eyes he knows all the boys are a sucker for. _Shit_, Yunho thinks. The oldest chuckles nervously and says something about Wooyoung being a baby under his breath whilst walking towards him, except, Wooyoung heard him. “I may be a baby, but I’m your baby.” And if that didn’t strike an arrow through Yunho’s heart, he wouldn’t know what would. Yunho shook his head before wrapping his arms under Wooyoung’s armpits, encasing the smaller in a bear-like hug. Wooyoung giggles as he wraps his arms around Yunho’s neck and legs around his waist.______

__

__

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _But Yunho doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to. It’s 2 in the fucking morning and Yunho is basically breathing in the love of his life and no one can stop him. He wishes he could savour this moment._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I’m so in love with you,” Yunho says oh-so-quietly. He feels Wooyoung tense. “Yunho? What?” Wooyoung drops the cutesy act almost instantly and attempts to face the older but Yunho was like a stone, unmoving from the embrace he’s in. Wooyoung hears Yunho sniffle softly. “Yunho, please look at me,” Wooyoung speaks quietly, delicately, like Yunho would shatter like glass if he spoke too loud. The older finally let's go, but keeps his arms around Wooyoung, and faces him with a tear rolling down his cheek. “Wooyoungie, I’m sorry. I’m so so s-sorry.” Yunho’s lip quivers as he spoke. Wooyoung brought his hands up to hold Yunho’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Yunho,” Wooyoung’s eyes started to water as well. Yunho continues to sniffle, trying his best to hold back his tears, he’s so stupid._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Jeong Yunho.” That catches Yunho’s attention. Their eyes meet and it’s almost like they were the only two people living on earth, nothing else mattered in this exact moment in time. Wooyoung collects himself, wiping away the rest of Yunho’s fallen tears. Wooyoung kisses each of Yunho's cheeks before saying, “you don’t have to be sorry.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _What. WHAT._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“W-what? Wooyoung I shouldn’t have s-said that. I let my emotions get the best of m-me-“_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’re so clueless, you know that, right?” Wait. This isn’t happening. Yunho finally let's go and takes a step back. “Wooyoung?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The youngest turns his head to the floor and scoffs. Yunho stood in front of Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung, the boy of his dreams, confused as can be. Wooyoung finally looks up and into Yunho’s eyes. He jumps down from the counter and steps towards Yunho. The oldest unconsciously takes a step back until Wooyoung has him trapped against the counter. The height difference evermore evident with the way Wooyoung has to angle his head. He places a hand on the back of Yunho’s neck, forcing his head down until their lips smash together. Yunho’s eyes widen in shock but close in a second because _holy shit_ he’s kissing the love of his life. It only lasts a few seconds before they both pull away for some air, then their eyes lock and they both smile the biggest smiles at each other before going back to each other’s lips.___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yunho could not believe this was happening. What the _fuck_ is happening. The kiss getting heated, both boys grabbing at each other like the other was going to fade away any second. Without breaking the kiss, Yunho bends slightly to lift Wooyoung up, this causing the smaller to gasp, allowing Yunho to slide his tongue into Wooyoung’s mouth. It elicits a moan from the boy which causes each to pull away. Both staring at each other with wide eyes, but with a glint of something neither of them knows of what. Yunho walks into the connected living room and lays Wooyoung down on the couch, finally getting able to look at the younger male. _God you’re so pretty_, Yunho thinks. The moonlight creates streaks through the window, which highlight his tan skin and Wooyoung is so so beautiful. He giggles, “thanks, you are too, you know?” A blush rises quickly to Yunho’s cheeks and he rests his head on Wooyoung’s shoulder, “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Wooyoung hums a ‘yes’ as he strokes Yunho’s bright blue hair. He lifts his head off of Wooyoung, “I’m in love with you too, if this wasn’t clear.” Wooyoung whispers, only wanting Yunho to hear._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He looks away shyly, the cockiness from before now long gone. Yunho couldn’t stop smiling. Wooyoung. Yunho’s one true love. Cocky and sexy Jung Wooyoung just confessed to him and is now being shy. Wow, maybe Yunho does have an effect on him too. Yunho reaches up and grips Wooyoung’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at him. “Wooyoungie,” Yunho calls, Wooyoung refusing to make eye contact. “Aw, look at you blushing. You’re so pretty.” Wooyoung finally makes eye contact, “ah, there’s my boy.” And if Wooyoung whimpered at the pet name, that was his secret only._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yunho leans closer to Wooyoung, still holding his face in place. “Can I kiss you?” Wooyoung couldn’t nod fast enough. Kissing Wooyoung was incredible. 10/10. Yunho would happily do over and over again. Wooyoung is known for his lips and kissing them, being able to nip and bite at them, was an experience for Yunho. The soft kiss Yunho places against Wooyoung’s lips made the younger melt into the couch. He wraps his arms lazily around Yunho’s neck as they make out. Hey, it’s 2 in the morning, they have all the time in the world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _+++_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Who do you think confessed first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“100% Yunho, he can’t keep a secret for shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright bet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yunho and Wooyoung fell asleep on the couch after their eventful night. Yunho holding Wooyoung against his chest, both boys are their sides, legs intertwined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Alright, moving along children. Leave the love birds be.” Seonghwa clears Mingi and San out of the living room. He looks towards the passed out pair on the couch, and chuckle softly, “took you long enough.” The oldest of the group walking up the stairs to his own room. The couple still cuddled together on the couch, “I guess we don’t have to tell them now,” Wooyoung says against Yunho’s chest. The older laughs quietly while hugging Wooyoung closer towards him, “that’s fair.” And they fall back asleep with smiles on their faces because Yunho and Wooyoung are with the loves of their lives and they couldn’t be any happier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
